Dear Journal
by Midnight Prince
Summary: NIGHTS and his friends has been keeping a journal. He just wrote that he did something special to his friend, Azalea. Find out what the others wrote.
1. Aza's entry

Dear Journal,

You will not believe what NIGHTS did this day. I was watering the plants in my backyard when the mail came in. I thought it might be from Wallace, Ted or Denver. You know them, the magician trio, like me, were runaway freaks from the circus and also the guys with the major crush on me. But the mail was not from them, it was from NIGHTS. It was obvious; because NIGHTS is the only person I know who sends me purple glitter mail. In his mail, he asked me to meet him the park at five in the afternoon. At first I thought, why would he like to meet me at that time? He only shows himself after sundown. That afternoon, I did show up, but he didn't. I was quite disappointed. Then on a bench, I saw a red rose with a note near it, another message. In it, it said I should meet him at the Rose River. Then I thought, the Rose River? Isn't that near my house in the forest? There's an area of roses where I live, he calls it Rose River because there's a lot of roses there, and it looks like a river. As I walked my way in Rose River, I kinda have this feeling that something was up with him. And after a long walk, I arrived, but again he wasn't there. Now that was the point where I became really upset. Before I could leave the place, fireworks suddenly appeared in the sky unexpectedly, and on the sky, I saw NIGHTS flying. At first I was a little confuse, what's the special occasion? "Hey Aza, Happy Anniversary! He greeted." Anniversary? Can you please explain what's happening? I said. He then explained that this day was the day we were reunited as friends. I wanted to say to him that it was only a year ago when he appeared to me, but I was speechless. He said that this occasion was really important to him, so he decided to make special not just him for but for me also and the fireworks display was something he really was proud of. After he explained everything, I just couldn't believe he'd do something like that. He then showed me a sapphire hairpin that matches the color of my eyes! He placed it then in my hair, and he said to me "You look beautiful." I blushed. And without warning, he took my hand and we danced. I did recall the time when I had my first dance with him in Nightopia. I can't believe it; all of it seems like a fairytale. Well journal, this is all for today. Good night.

Yours truly,

Azalea


	2. NIGHTS's entry

Dear Journal,

Well my plan went to a complete success; I swept Aza off her feet tonight. But really, it was hard work. Wanna know why? Since I can now go In and out of the dream world without anyone but Owl and Corvus knowing, I wanted to do something special for her. And also, it was also dangerous for I fear that neither Wizeman nor anyone else might know about this. To tell the truth, I had no idea how I got this ability. Since our reunion anniversary was today, I decided to make this special for Aza. First, I sent her a purple glitter mail. Like I'd always sent her when I wanted to meet up. The next part was hard, the moment I sent the mail; I recalled that I don't have any money to buy fireworks for the display. I began to think fast, what am I supposed to do? The fireworks are very important for this main event. Then I decided to travel to Nightopia and asked Owl for help, before I left, i left a rose with a note on the park bench just in case I returned late, in it I asked her to meet me in Rose River, that's near her house. Owl then told me I should asked the nightopians, if they have the items I that I needed. I guess he didn't know what a firework was. But you know what happened? It took 50 nightopians for me to find a few fireworks! Can you believe that? 50! I was lucky; those were probably the same nightopians Aza and i met three years ago in Ocean Valley. Before I left ,they gave me a sapphire hairpin. I asked why, they said since I was planning a special occasion for Aza, I might give her something pretty. I tried to return it to them, but they said I needed it more than they do. The moment Aza arrived; I finally had the last firework in place. I then started the event. The instant the fireworks were displayed in the sky, I flew in to make a good impression to her. She didn't understand the whole thing, so it took me a while to explain it all to her. After explaining, I can see plainly in her face that she couldn't say a word. I then showed her the hairpin the nightopians gave to me, then I placed it her hair. I also told her, she looked beautiful. Without a word, I took her hand into mine and danced her. It made me recall the time I danced her three years ago. This is all for today, I should now watch over Nightopia.

-NIGHTS


	3. Jackle's entry

Dear Journal

Well it's clearly official; Reala really had no memory on what happened three years ago. All he could remember was his encounter with Corvus and after that, nothing. He really couldn't remember anything, not even his slight "talk" with the Azalea. I guess for some reason, Wizeman must have known about his meeting with the visitor, he apparently brainwashed him after his decisive battle with NIGHTS and Azalea. I wonder why he didn't do it to me, maybe he didn't know that i was with him. I guess the reason Wizeman became afraid was that Reala would turn against him, so that's why he did it. Also some other news, NIGHTS had been appearing and disappearing in Nightopia. He appears if nightamarens attack, and disappears after the battle. I wonder where was he hiding all this time. I'm also wondering about Azalea, how is she anyway? I really missed her. But something I found quite odd, Reala could still remember Azalea's face. I heard him in his room exclaiming, "Who's this girl anyway?! I never met her before! I can't get her off my head!" Then I heard him describe the details. Sapphire blue eyes, yellow hair and fair skin. Yup, no doubt about it, it's Azalea. Now here I am, writing in my journal telling the things I want to tell, however I find my life here a bit irritating than usual. Reala's always in a bad mood, I get blamed for almost everything (except for pranking, I really mean those, he hehe he) and so on and so forth. (Sigh) Why do I get this feeling that I'm looking forward for Azalea's next return, even thou she isn't. Well, I might as well never give up on that. Anyway, how i wish Wizeman could make some kind of thing that can help me see through the waking world, and see how Azalea's doing. If you're wondering why, it's because I'm crazy about her! Whoops! Wizeman's calling me now. I bet somebody complained about the prank I did this morning. Well see ya later, alligator!

- Jackle


	4. Reala's entry

Dear Journal,

NIGHTS just manage to beat me again from getting an ideya from a visitor. But after I retreated here in Nightmare, I just heard from the third levels that NIGHTS disappeared like a bubble. He's been doing that year ago. But really, how come I had no memory on the last event three years ago? Last I remember was I was fighting a nightmaren named Corvus, and then I just woke in my own room here in nightmare. Master Wizeman said that Corvus manage to defeat me and he escaped, and also I don't remember any encounter with NIGHTS during that time, but I do know that he defeated Wizeman that day. That's all I could remember, for now. But lately I kept on remembering a face of a visitor whom I felt that I previously met, but I never encountered. The visitor was female and she had yellow hair, sapphire blue eyes and she wears blue clothing, she was pretty thou. (Sigh) Who am I kidding? I'm a nightmaren, and I shouldn't be acting like this, and besides I don't even know her. But the image wouldn't leave my head, there were days that I wish that I wouldn't think about it and I wanted to scream it out. Well I did scream always, but that only caused the other levels to fear me. I've been having a bad mood with anyone I meet, including Jackle. Like this morning, I found out that he just let lose Bombardas cats and cause Cerberus run wild after them. After the mess, you know who got the blame? ME! Wizeman yelled at me for five whole minutes for not being aware. I also told him not just to blame me, but also Jackle. After all, he was the one who started it. I guess after he was done yelling at me, he'll be talking to Jackle. Hopefully he gets a punishment, and if he doesn't I'll beat him up myself. But to tell the truth, I had a tiny desire to meet the visitor, if she's real that is. That's all for today. I'll be waiting to see if Jackle gets a punishment or not. Then I'll beat him up.

-Reala


	5. Corvus's entry

Dear Journal,

Three years had pass since NIGHTS and Aza's battle with Wizeman. I've been helping NIGHTS protecting Nightopia since then. I guess I might be the only one who knew that he can go in and out of waking world whether he wanted to. He's been meeting up with Aza ever since he got into her world. As for me? Well, I won the battle between Reala and Jackle. But I was seriously injured afterwards, as far as I could remember, I fainted after the battle. When I came to my senses, NIGHTS was tending my wounds. He told me that he and Aza won. But when I asked him where she was, he never replied. I've never seen him so sad, and after that we just continued what we do was right, protecting the visitors ideyas from nightmarens and protecting Nightopia. When NIGHTS found out he had the power to travel between the world of dreams to the waking world, he became so excited about his reunion with Aza. He asked to go with him, but I declined. I know that the nightmarens might attack any time, so decided to stay, he seemed worried when he heard that I wanted to watch over without his help. I told him I'll be fine and he should focus on his reunion. Boy when he came back, he was happy like a nightopian. Then this morning he decided to hold an anniversary reunion party for Aza, of course I didn't know it until I saw him looking worried when he arrived. He was looking for a thing called fireworks. I don't what it was. After the party, he was soft as a cloud when he returned home. (YAWN) I'm going to sleep; I had such a busy day today. NIGHTS is playing his invisible flute again, it makes me sleepy. Well then see you again.

- Corvus

P.S. I don't know if this is true or not, but why I do I feel that NIGHTS is slowly falling in love with Azalea. I hope he doesn't, because if Wizeman or Reala found this out, then were in big trouble.


End file.
